The Dark Hunter
by bluebuttercup
Summary: Nomadic Edward hunts and feeds now from the scum of the earth - the evil sadistic bad humans. Alice had a vision 18 years ago of a beautiful brown haired girl."She's your mate Edward." He hadn't seen her yet! Quite Dark at times. Mature readers. E&B POV.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Hunter.**

**A/N This is a vampire story, will be dark at times. Rated M for all the usual stuff. Please read and review and tell me if you like or not. It might not be to every ones taste. Anyhow Enjoy. Hopefully!**

**Chapter one.**

I liked the dark, the dark liked me. I could pick my victims easily. At night, the scum of human society came out to play. And I was waiting for them. I watched and waited, sometimes they had committed the offense already or they were about to. Either way, they had it coming. Murderers, rapists, paedophiles ect.. If I caught the foul thoughts in their heads, well put it this way - they died. It wasn't a pleasant death, they had all died in horrific fear - made them sweeter to drink. Their blood flowed deliciously down my throat, sending tingles of bliss to all parts of my body. I didn't feel one iota of guilt, why should I? The way I saw it I was doing the world a favour. I often wondered what would happen if the bad humans decided to be good, what would I do? Could I go back to being a vegetarian? No lets face it, that would never fucking happen. There are good people and bad, always had been, always will. I had nothing to worry about, my unlimited food source was in no danger of becoming extinct.

I'm a loner, my family didn't lead the same kind of lifestyle I did. They interacted with humans in a normal way, school, shopping and all that shit. They all hunted animals, it was their choice, I'd made mine fourteen years ago. I preferred human blood but I prided myself, I never took an innocent, only the bad. Carlisle my maker come father argued I shouldn't play god - I thought differently, to me it wasn't playing god it was ridding this world from the lowest of the low. My family stlll loved me of that I'm sure, they begged me to come back and see them all the time. They resided in the small town of Forks, Washington. Claiming it was an ideal habitat, hardly any sun and plenty of wildlife. My father even worked at the local hospital, don't know how he dealt with all that blood but I guess being three hundred years old he'd had plenty of practice.

It was lonely this life I led, sometimes I'd come across my kind as I travelled around the country. I wasn't mated like my siblings but I enjoyed a varied sex life. No humans though, just my kind. There are plenty like me - nomads, wandering from place to place. Some of the female vampires I'd met in my fourteen years away from family were insatiable. I loved my time with them, hot rough sex - you can't beat it. But there was never that spark that told you, she was the one. I could read their minds and was often put off by their thoughts. Anyway I enjoyed their bodies very much and they enjoyed mine so it was always mutually pleasant. They were just a means for release - nothing more. I was a love em and leave them kind of guy - no hard feelings. Most of them accepted this although there was a few who were a bit stalkerish I suppose. But no, I made it clear - I wasn't looking for anyone, well apart from the one. I treated them all with respect and was upfront about the fact - it was just sex for me. Edward Cullen Stud I'd nicknamed myself, I'd tried it all. Gone were my virgin days and about time too, another thing that had changed since leaving my family - they couldn't tease me any more about it.

See being a vampire I had a lot of time on my hands. I didn't work, well how could I with bright red eyes and a sparkly complexion - if the sun was out. I like nothing better than to relax and think, I could pull whole books from my memory and read them in my head. But most of all I'd think about my family, I really fucking missed them, yes I'm a stubborn fucker and refused to go back. I'd also think about the vision my sister Alice saw eighteen years ago, a brown haired beauty, pale and luscious. My Mate, Alice said. I hadn't come across her yet but I knew I would one day. I suppose that was part of why I decided to try being on my own, I was sick of being the odd one out all the time. I totally believed Alice, she could see the future precisely. She was out there somewhere, just waiting for me to find her. I wish I knew her name but Alice couldn't tell me, eighteen years was a long time ago but she stayed fresh in my mind. Anyway anything could of happened to her, us vampires could be cruel to one another. I had killed my fair share of men and women alike, vampires and humans.

It was darker now time to feed, the anticipation of the kill was almost as good as feeding sometimes. I loved patrolling the streets looking for my next victim. It didn't take me long, New York was full of undesirables. Seedy men pimping out young girls, drug dealers selling to kids, I had plenty to choose from in this city. Setting off it wasn't long before I heard a muffled scream coming from behind a lively bar. A young woman was being pinned against a dingy wall, I saw his thoughts, he was going to rape her and strangle the poor thing. She was begging him to leave her alone, he wasn't taking any notice, seeming to get off on the thought of her pleading for her life. He already had his disgusting cock out, trying to rip her panties off. Time for me to intervene.

The woman whose name was Annie I believe looked at me in complete horror, was the red eyes. I must remember to wear sunglasses - shit they're in my pocket.

"Excuse me."

"Fuck off, and get your own slut."

I grabbed him round the neck hard he stopped what he was trying to do because lets face it, I had a hard grip.

"I'll take care of this, you get yourself home." I handed her a hundred dollars telling her to get a cab straight away. She ran off not looking back but I read her thoughts and she was extremely grateful for what I had done totally dismissing the fact I looked odd.

"Now put your dick away, I don't want to kill you while that rancid thing is hanging out." Putting slightly more pressure on his neck, he did what I told him. I scanned his thoughts, he had a woman at home tied up in his basement that he regulary abused. Fucking scum, it wasn't the first time he had raped and murdered.

"Tell me where you live." He lived in a hovel, I saw the address in his thoughts before he told me. I turned him around, this was the best bit. A look of crazy fear crossed his ugly face.

"W-What are y-you?" I grinned and flashed my razor sharp teeth.

"I'm your worse nightmare, you're going to die now. You see I'm going to bite your neck and drink your blood."

"V-vampire." I looked down and a wet patch was forming on his dirty trousers, yes he was pissing himself. While I thought this was disgusting it didn't bother me. I liked his fear.

"That's right, but with what you have done I feel like torturing you slowly. But I suppose there will be other times, other scum to annihilate. So I'll be quick this time. Are you scared? You should be; you're a fucking disgusting excuse for a human. I can't wait to end your life."

"Please god save me please?" I laughed darkly. Most of the evil bastards turned to god at the end when their life was about to expire. Laughable really.

"God won't save you now." With that I bent his head to the side harshly. Opened my mouth so my teeth were exposed, all the time he was watching me. "Enjoy hell fucker." I sank my fangs deep into his neck pulling the blood fast, he struggled a bit so I broke his fingers, my other hand was muffling his cries. My teeth are a work of art holding him in a vice grip. I could feel his heart slowing, ten more seconds and he would be dead. He slumped back, the life had been sucked out of him. I sealed the wound I had made, I never left evidence of bite marks.

Leaving the scene quickly I made my way downtown to the home of the man I'd just fed from. Sure enough I could hear the thoughts of the desperate woman - despair. This time I remembered my sunglasses. I went in through a back window, finding the door to the basement was easy, the smell coming from down there was unbelivable. Urine, sweat and shit. She was tied up on a makeshift bed, crying and begging to be let loose, so she could go home to her family.

"Listen sweetheart, I'm here to help. I'm going to release you and drop you off at the local hospital." Strangely she looked hopeful, she believed me so readily. I suppose anything was better than being tied up and subjected to the pure evil she endured at the hands of that monster. She'd been here a month now.

"Don't worry, he's not coming back again."

"Who are you, are you FBI?" Poor thing, her mind was going ten to the dozen. She was elated to be leaving this dingy room. I scooped her up in my arms.

"Close your eyes sweetheart." She did instantly. I got away from the smelly hovel as fast as I could. Her eyes remained closed, in less than a minute I was walking into the A&E. I attracted the attention of a nurse.

"I found this lady like this, she's been kidnapped and abused. Please take care of her also inform the police and her family. Her name is Cathy Reid."

"You'll be fine now sweetheart." Gratitude beamed from her face then she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I scanned her thoughts, they told me she knew I was different, but she wouldn't say a word.

"Thank you so much for saving me, I don't even know your name."

"It's Edward, Kathy I have to go now. You look after yourself do you hear." She nodded. Then I walked slowly out of the hospital till I was out of view. I could run at full speed then till I was miles away.

I like trees, I was currently sat in one thinking of tonights events. My mobile phone was ringing, I only kept the thing to appease my family. I rarely used it myself they would ring me just so they knew I was okay but I knew Alice could see what I was up too anyway. It was nice to hear off them. I looked at the screen, big surprise not - it was Alice. She probaly wanted to discuss what happened tonight.

"Hey Alice, are you well?"

"Yes I'm fine, and no I'm not ringing about what you did earlier even though it was a good thing. Well not the drinking blood bit but you know what I mean." Always the same, little chatterbox. God I fucking missed her, out of all my siblings - me and her were the closest.

"So Alice what can I do for you? If you're begging me to come back; well you know the answer already sister. No way."

"Oh really Edward Cullen, well I have news for you."

"Oh yeah, so what is it?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you Edward."

"Come on Alice, you know you're dying too." She hesitated which was unlike her.

"She's here Edward in Forks, your mate, I met her today. And she looked exactly like the vision I had all those years ago." Holy fucking christ, I nearly fell off the damn tree. I had no doubt Alice was right. Well fuck me!

"Alice I'm on my way. What's her name?"

"Ha thought you would be. She's called Isabella. See you soon brother."

Fuck - I'm going to Forks!

**So there you have it. Mmm I wonder if Edward knows Isabella is human? What kind of reaction will he have?**

**Please review if you like or don't.**

**Cheers for reading.**

**Bluebuttercup.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING. SM OWNS IT ALL.**

A/N. Thanks very much for the reviews, that you took the time to give me for the first chapter of this story. This one belongs to Bella and is the first time I've ever written about her. I don't like it when chapters repeat themselves to much so it won't be happening hopefully much in this story. I just wanted to fill you in on Bella's character a bit she is totally different from the book. Well that in my opinion is what fanfiction is for - take the characters and mess around with them to your hearts content. I also wanted to explain how Alice met Bella which resulted in Alice ringing Edward. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review, it makes us better writers and gives us the will to carry on.

**Please remember this story is rated M for over 18's. It will deal with all sorts of issues in the future including some bullying, sex, profanity and violence/death (like the first chapter.) Also read with caution if you have triggers. Well that's my little rant over with - enjoy! **

The Dark Hunter.

Chapter two.

Bella Swan's point of view.

This place is the fucking pits, I mean does the sun ever come out? Arizona was too hot and now I'm too cold. Forks! A town I decided to move to but now I'm having second thoughts, I had only been here a few days. Sure it was good to see my dad on a regular basis. But come the fuck on. It was dreary. And too fucking green, I mean it was everywhere, you looked up and saw trees you looked down and slippery moss covered everything. Oh well, made my bed, now it was time to lie on it.

My dad didn't say much, he wasn't much of a conversationalist, just telling me to stay out of trouble. No curfew for me as long as my school work didn't suffer. This I was dreading - starting a new school, well if anyone started on me I'd punch them in the mouth. You can bet your last dollar someone always gave me a hard time, I was like a magnet where that was concerned. Maybe it was my 'I don't give a shit attitude', or so I'd been told on more than one occasion. Some people just didn't get me. I care passionately about some things, like my parents, just not the mundane shit that some teens my age did.

I couldn't give a fuck about the latest fashions, proms and all that shite. I dressed my way, I loved skinny jeans, band t-shirts and my Doc's which I wore with everything. You wouldn't see me in a frilly dress, although I did like short skirts but only teamed with my bright stripe tights of which I had at least ten pairs in various colours. I always got sneery looks from the females at school and I doubt Forks High would be any different. Well they can all go and fuck themselves I'm not interested in being any ones friend really, my past experiences told me that you always got hurt. I'd been lied about, talked about, hit and punched before now and quickly learnt to defend myself and grow a hard skin, all because I was, quote different. Individualism in my opinion is a good thing who wants to be sheep and follow - not fucking me.

So this is my chance to wipe the slate clean, a new start living with my dad. I had gotten into trouble in Phoenix, the usual shit - well I was only defending myself. What was I supposed to do when three girls cornered me in the school restroom - just stand there and take their abuse? Too many people get bullied in this world, so I snapped. Unfortunately it was my word against theirs and because I'd been ditching a lot, of course the prinicipal took their side, it didn't help either that one of the girls parents was on the school board, nepotism shouldn't be allowed. I wasn't suspended as such, just got the hell outta there. My mom and I thought it would be a good idea to live with my dad, so here I am but I'm not changing my views or the way I am to fit in. No way, they could take me or leave me, hopefully the latter.

It's so fucking peaceful living with my dad. There is no forced conversation, the mimimal is said but it's not uncomfortable. I think he loves my cooking though and is already looking a bit healthier, apparently he had his meals down the diner before my arrival. Yeah he seems pleased to have me here for the time being, that may change though. He even bought me a truck, not the most enticing thing to look at but it got me from A to B, that's all you need right? I'm not materialistic one bit.

Time for sleep now because it was school tomorrow. I wish the rain would just fucking stop for a bit, I suppose I'd get used to it eventually.

Grrrr my alarm, it felt like I'd only just fallen asleep after tossing and turning most of the night. Right best get my shit together, shower, dressed and breakfast in that order. I left my hair loose to dry naturally it went curly this way but I didn't care it provided a great shield for me - made me feel kinda safe like a security blanket. Um now my wardrobe beckons, fuck it! I chose my black denim short skirt, a black Stones tee and my rainbow tights as I liked to call them. My Doc Martin's were mandatory. Make up wise - black eyeliner and a sweep of mascara I was ready. I could hear my dad in the kitchen banging around making a mess more than likely.

"Morning Bells, how you feeling? Nervous about your first day?" I wouldn't say nerves more like apprehension; so I played it cool.

"Hey Dad, I'm feeling okay I guess, not nervous really." He'd made a start on the coffee and the cereal was on the table. That was nice of him to make the effort.

"Well good, sit yourself down and have a bite of breakfast." Then the talking stopped but I'm not put out, I think he could tell I wasn't really in the mood. Every mouthful of cereal I forced down till the bowl was empty - I just wasn't that hungry. A sense of doom hovered over me, I swear I could see it swirling around my head or maybe it was my imagination playing tricks on me again. I did this a lot - sometimes fantasy was better than reality.

"Bells I gotta go to work now, I'll likely be home late tonight. Enjoy your first day at school."

"Alright dad, I'll try my best too. See you later." And that was it. Maybe I could ditch school now he was at work. Nah he'd probaly phone in knowing my luck.

Right I'd put it off long enough, I grabbed my very scruffy bag with all my essentials like gum, pens, purse, ipod and notebook. The drive didn't take long at all I found a parking space in the already busy car park. Shit! Some of these kids had serious cash. Porsches, jeeps and smart coupes, I only saw a few vehicles on a par with mine. Oh well such is life. I closed the door, no need to lock it, no one would steal it here. As predicted, I was getting a few strange looks, sniggers whatever. I ignored them all - I'm the new girl it was bound to happen.

"Hi, you must be Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter. I'm Lauren, it's nice to meet you." Shit someone had stopped me, with a squeaky voice I looked round and... Umm fake was the first thing that came to my mind. Then plastic and finally skank - harsh Bella so cynical! I knew girls like her, shit I could just tell. I suppose it was a gift of mine, nice on the outside and like a snake on the inside. But I'd play along for now. Right Bella confidence, ooze it. I looked right into her eyes.

"Yeah that's me." So I didn't say a lot, so shoot me at least I answered her. She looked a bit perplexed but it was better this way - I knew better.

"Lauren do you know the way to the office I need to check in?" I looked her up and down, long blonde streaked hair, fake bake tan, too much make up, skin tight up to the moment clothes and tits pushed out to their limits showing a rather impressive cleavage. God she really was tanned, you'd think she had come from Arizona not me, I'm really pale to the point of translucent.

"Sure Isabella, follow me I'll show you."

"I go by Bella." She smiled but it was forced. She started to waffle on about how her boyfriend is the star football player - was she warning me? Of course she was. Then she said something that I expected the moment she spoke to me - ah knew I was right all along. Lauren started to tell me who to stay away from in school and who are the popular kids. Sounds like she didn't like some kids called the Cullen's for some reason because her face twisted contemptuously. She hung with the popular ones - big surprise! Mike, Jessica, Eric and blah, blah, blah. I'd stopped listening. Just how far away was this fucking office? This skank was giving me earache.

"So you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch? I'll save you a seat." She was hopeful. Yeah get the new pupil - makes you even more popular.

"Err that would be a no Lauren, I prefer to be alone. Thanks for showing me the way though." She scowled at me looked me up and down, huffed and walked away. Good, she was exactly like I thought.

My schedule in hand, I didn't find it to hard to locate my history class. I walked in and everyone looked up. I quickly scanned for an empty seat the only one available was next to a goodlooking surfer type dude with blondish curly hair.

"Ah Miss Swan, please take a seat next to Jasper over there at the back." All eyes followed me but I kept my head high and ignored them all. I smiled slightly at surferdude who I was to sit next to though, he smiled back. The teacher droned on and on, I took notes. But shit, the kid next to me wrote fast and it wasn't messy like mine. He caught me looking and slowed down a bit. Um that was strange, come to think of it he looked different too. Very pale like myself, I thought surfers were tanned all weatherbeaten and shit?

And so it went on till lunch. I followed the crowd to the cafeteria, stood in line. Not much of a selection so I settled for a cheese salad sandwich, pepsi and an apple. I could see Lauren with her friends all looking over giggling. Bunch of blubbering idiots. I stared, looked away head still held high. I had always thought that it doesn't matter how tough you are, it's all about your spirit, if they break it - you're fucked. So I kept mine intact at all times. There were a few empty tables by the window so I headed for them. From where I sat I had a good view of everyone, it was just like my old school. The populars, the nerds, the metalheads ect... And a few loners like me. Jasper the kid from history walked in with two girls and another dude, Jesus H Christ they were all absolutely beautiful and fuck my life completely they're heading in my direction. Now I felt a bit wary but I didn't show it, they looked different but the same - it was hard to explain. Then calm; I actually felt calm and like a marshmallow. What the fuck is happening to me?

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen, nice to meet you, this is Emmett one of my brothers. My other brother Edward is away just now. This is my boyfriend Jasper; I believe you've met him already. And Rosalie here is Emmett's girlfriend. But folks round here call us the Cullen's." Shit she didn't even pause for breath. They all seemed very genuine so I smiled at each of them. And they all beamed back.

"I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella, nice to meet you all too." How strange for me to say that. I felt like being polite.

"May we sit down?" I could see Lauren and her friends staring over - they all had identical horrified expressions on their mugs - made my day actually.

"Sure be my guest." This was totally unlike me but I felt really comfortable. Each of them grabbed a seat not bothering to go to the lunch line.

"So Bella, tell me to mind my own business if you want; but tell me about yourself?"

And I did, it was like I'd known someone like Alice for a long time. The others chipped into the conversation too. But the strange thing is I really trusted them. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice also told me they hadn't been here at Forks High all that long either, just a year and they didn't bother with anyone else besides each other. But would like very much to get to know me better. They had been adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife, all five of them. Wonder where the other brother is? But I didn't ask because the bell had gone signifying the end of lunch. I had Art next - one of my favourite subjects, so I said my goodbyes to 'the Cullen's.

This school is a quarter the size of my old one so I found the classroom easy. Opting to sit next to a rather pretty nerdy looking girl. Lauren and her friends took this class too, but I ignored them - I really didn't want to know.

"Hi I'm Angela, nice to meet you." I looked at her a second and I decided there and then she was someone I'd get along with - No skanky snakey vibes coming from her, she appeared quite shy.

"Hey Angela, I'm Bella nice to meet you too." She smiled, yeah she was good I could tell. We started to chat a bit, she told me everyone knew I was coming here to live weeks ago. I guess my dad had been telling people, probably knowing him to make it easier for me. I asked her if she knew the Cullen's whom I'd sat with at lunch and she only had good words to say - basically she didn't dish anyone. I liked her a lot.

After class I was at my new locker, putting some books away and from the corner of my eye I saw Lauren and her friend who I now know as Jessica, standing in front of Angela. Wonder what that was about? Lauren pointed at Angela then shoved her into the wall. Oh no like fuck, I'm not going to stand around and watch this - I had a feeling it was about me anyway. I quickly walked over, dodging so people didn't get in my way. I caught the end of the conversation...

"Stay away from Bella Swan, you hear me?" Now I was fucking mad, there is one thing I hate and that's bullies. I'd had my fair share of them in the past and I didn't tolerate it any more. Time to show these bitches a lesson I think. So I tapped leader bitch Lauren on her shoulder. She turned around, spiteful and full of animosity.

"Yeah what do you want?" Oh she's so full of herself, time to take her down a peg or too.

"First of all skank, if you have anything to say about me, say it to my face. Second if you ever touch her again; I will come down on you like a ton of bricks."

She looked incredulous, sneering whilst in contemplation.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that? You're the skank with the weird attitude and clothes, I mean who dresses like you? Tell you what Isabella you fit right in with this idiot and those freaky Cullen's." That's it, I saw red. I couldn't help myself it happened so fast, I slapped her full on the face, she banged her head on the wall with the force of it. Jessica backed away - thought so.

"Now hear me Lauren, stay away from Angela and myself from now on or that's not all you'll be getting. Got that?" She nodded. "Good."

"Miss Mallory what's going on here?" Fuck, it was a teacher, not good Bella.

"It was her Principle Greene, she attacked me." What a bitch this girl is, she deserved it in my opinion.

"You're Miss Swan the new student? It's your first day and you're already causing trouble? Follow me, both of you."

Fuck my life, it always happened to me. But I'm not backing down - she had it coming. Following the Principle, I saw the Cullen's all smiling at me in astonishment and encouragement. I became a bit anxious but that was only because of my dads reaction to what had happened on my first day. And then there it was - a feeling of calm washed over me again - Um so fucking strange.

**Oh thank heavens for Jasper and his calming skills. So what do you think of this Bella? She's had it rough at school in the past, she doesn't put up with any kind of crap now. Next chapter a little snippet from Alice and Edwards point of view.**

Please review if you like or don't.

Cheers for reading.

Bluebuttercup.


End file.
